The present invention is directed to a multicontact, sealed bulkhead electrical connector to be secured within a support plate mounted on the bulkhead of a vehicle, such as a truck, to electrically. interconnect the engine compartment and cabin harness. More particularly, this invention relates to a multicontact electrical connector assembly having plural retention means, i.e. means for retaining contacts within appropriate housing cavities, and means for retaining matable housing portions to one another.
Prior art attempts to achieve these goals have resulted in complex connectors which were subject to a loss of electrical interconnection from uses in vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,364 describes a multicontact electrical connector having an insulating housing which has one part that is movable in a direction perpendicular to the housing axis. The terminal receiving cavities extend through the movable part so that the terminal can be inserted into the cavities when the movable part is in one position. After insertion, the movable part is moved to a second position which forms a shoulder in each cavity so that the terminals cannot be removed.
Another but improved such connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,030. Like the former prior art connector, a lateral shifting or rotation of the matable housing members is required to prevent removal of the terminals from their respective cavities.